


Ballet Breakup

by Atlas_the_Author



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_the_Author/pseuds/Atlas_the_Author
Summary: Violet, Clementine, AJ and Tenn are cornered by an infected Minerva on a wooden bridge in their attempt to make it home safely. In a desperate bid to buy time, Violet confronts her ex-girlfriend turned raider.





	Ballet Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is based on one of my all time favorite moments and musical scores in the webseries Red vs Blue. you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwmlOQ6z7SQ

Violet, Tenn, Clementine, and AJ hurried themselves through the woods. Separated from their group and on the run from a herd, they had one collective goal. Reach a safe haven to get away from the danger. Violet had suggested they find an old wood bridge that she knew of as it would lead them quickly back to “Castle Violet”, their newly renamed home. Eventually, the wooden structure began to jut out among the trees and the group of young survivors approached it.

“OK, just take your time and keep moving forward.” Clementine said. The old wooden bridge was likely weak and needed to be treated as a lake of frozen ice. Inwardly, Clementine shuddered at her own comparison. She didn’t have the best luck with frozen lakes either.

The group began to cross the bridge. There was a truck somehow wedged somewhere close to the midway point of the crossing and they had to climb over the flat bed behind the cabin in order to continue. Unfortunately if there was hope for their return home to be easy, it fell quickly down the gaping hole in the wood separating the bridge to the other side of the river. Clementine gazed down into the rushing rapids below and swallowed the lump of fear in her throat.

“That’s… far.” AJ pointed out.

“Really far.” Tenn agreed.

Everyone was now staring at the raging river and the light of their determination began to fade. Violet took a tentative step forward and said,

“Should be able to jump it. It’s not _that_ far.”

“Yeah, I think we can. We just gotta be careful not to’: Clementine’s assurances were cut off by the chilling melody of someone singing.

 

**_"Never mind the darkness_ **

**_Never mind the storm_ **

**_Never mind the blood red moon_ **

**_The night will be over soon_ **

**_The night will be over soon"_ **

 

Clementine and violet shared a wide-eyed look and then turned behind them to find the source. Minerva was walking across the bridge behind them and singing. Her bloodied fire axe was over her shoulder and her steps were slow and steady. Tenn stepped closer, calling out his dear sister’s name before recoiling in shock. Behind Minerva was a growing herd of walkers. SHe had been leading them with her with her singing.

“I did it… I found you… Oh, Tenn.” Minerva’s sickly sweet voice beckoned out for her baby brother. “My sweet little brother. Come with me.”

Tenn retreated to where Clementine and the others stood. All of them wearing faces of shock and fear. Tenn saw the bites and cuts and infected wounds all over his sister and had stated Minerva was dying, to which she happily agreed.

“I’m finally going some place better.” Minerva said, that sick happiness dripping in her tone. The infection in her blood had driven her insane. She must have been delirious, numb to it all, and was certainly hellbent on confronting the survivors before her. “I want you there with me.”

Everyone stepped back at that, except for Tenn.

“Where everyone gets to be a person again?” Tenn asked. He, once again, began to walk towards Minerva. Minerva never stopped moving towards him and the encroaching walkers became louder and louder as they started joining her on the bridge.

“We’re gonna go be with Mom and Dad and Sophie. Together. It won’t be real if you’re not there.”

“Tenn, look at me.” Clementine said, stepping towards the boy. “I know that looks like her, but your sister is _gone._ ”

“I’m-” Tenn would have tried to tell Clementine he was confused, but ok, but his words were cut off by the sound of a single gunshot piercing the night air. Minerva leveled her gun at Clementine and grew angry in an instant.

“Don’t you fucking speak to him any of you!” Minerva shouted. Her yelling, along with the gunshot, began to draw more and more walkers behind her. Tenn, Clementine, Violet and AJ all took cover behind the truck. They wouldn’t be able to cross the bridge until Minerva was dealt with. The herd was just an inconvenient timer for all of them.

“Please… Please, Minne, stop!” Violet yelled out. If there was anything at all left of her ex girlfriend she hoped she could reach it. Under the delirium of infection of the brainwashing of The Delta there _had_ to be _something_ left.

“He needs to be with his family!” Minerva yelled back. She refused to slow her pace and the walkers were growing behind her. It was obvious that “Minnie” was gone and “Minerva” was all that was left.

“Don’t do this!” Clementine tried to argue. Minerva paid her no mind.

“Don’t worry, Tenn. She can try to stop me but I’m not going anywhere without you.” Minerva said. Tenn’s conflicted expression overtook everything in him. The boy was in so much pain but he had to decide. Decide between his sister, who was clearly dying but remained the last member of his family, and his friends, who had become like his second family back at the school since the twins were taken away. Tenn made his decision, and once more made his way towards his sister. “The night will be over soon.” Minerva echoed.

Clementine appeared from behind the truck and tried to reach out to Tenn to stop him, but Minerva saw her and began firing at her, forcing her back. AJ ran forward and tackled Tenn to the ground to shield him from the gunfire. Clementine watched Minerva’s continued approach with the walkers and needed to act quickly to save everyone. But how?

“Clementine, get the boys across the gap. I’ll deal with Minerva.” Violet said confidently. Clementine responded by looking at her in shock.

“Are you fucking nuts? She’ll kill you!” Clementine argued. Violet peaked back at Minerva.

“Maybe. But I’ll make sure she can’t kill you, AJ, or Tenn. Now go!” Violet yelled and pushed Clementine onward. Without hesitation she gathered Tenn and AJ and rushed towards the leap they’d need to make across the bridge. Tenn was fighting against her the entire way. With AJ’s help, Tenn was lifted up and thrown across the gap, landing with a thud safely on the other side.

“AJ, go next!” Clementine ordered. AJ did as told and took a running leap across the gap. When he made it safely across he immediately secured Tenn to make sure he wouldn’t try to jump back or find a way away from the group. Clementine looked back at Violet, who nodded reassuringly at her from behind the truck, and then exhaled a deeply held breath. She took off running towards the gap in the bridge and jumped like her life depended on it. Unfortunately, the lone wood plank sticking out from the bridge gave way after she pushed off from it, and the gap in the bridge widened. She landed with a roll on the other side and called back to Violet. “Jump, Vi!”

Three gunshots rang out towards Clementine and miraculously missed her as she dove for cover. She heard Violet yell at her to take the boys and run. AJ grabbed a hold of her arm and helped her to her feet. Without another word or glance back to Violet, the adrenaline in Clementine’s veins pushed her to do exactly as Violet said. She took AJ and Tenn and ran back to the school before more of the herd could reveal itself.

Minerva, having finally made it to the truck, jumped over it enraged and tried to continue to the gap in the bridge. Violet rushed from cover and tackled her down, engaging her red-headed ex in a brief scuffle before they both separated and picked themselves up from the ground. The gun and fire axe laid in-between them.

“How dare you take him from me, Violet.” Minerva spat. Tenn had escaped. He was gone and would probably die out in those woods following that bitch, Clementine. Violet let that happen.

“I just saved him. You wanted him dead!” Violet retorted. Her whole body was tense and ready to spring to action at a moment’s notice. She couldn’t help but feel terrible, though. What happened to Minerva when everyone thought she was dead? She would never have acted like this a year ago. How fucked up did they make her to the point that she would rather kill her own brother than let him live without her?

“He’s better off with me and his family in that better place. I warned you Clementine would get you all killed and look what happened. Marlon, Brody, Mitch, are dead. Louis defied Lily and got his tongue cut out. AJ and Tenn will die with her!” Minerva yelled. How fucking stupid could Violet be. Trusting Clementine and going against the Delta has killed so many people and hurt so many others. She’ll be the one to bring everyone down and if they could have just seen that-

“What the fuck happened to you Minnie?” Violet’s voice cracked. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her hands started to shake.

“I was given away like an old toy and found a new family is what happened.” Minerva responded. “Instead of going through that trauma yourselves, I tried to help you, told you to play nice and things would have been fine.”

“Marlon and Brody told us you were dead. He manipulated her and all of us!”

“You never even questioned it did you? Glad to know how much your precious Minnie meant to you.” Minerva’s eyes watered. She mentally cursed herself out for this weak display of emotion. She shouldn’t be crying now but Violet… god she couldn’t understand.

“That’s a low fucking blow, Minerva.” Violet clenched her fists and calmed her shaking. She was getting more angry with Minerva now more than anything. Did she think Violet had just dropped everything they had together at the first mention of her supposed death?

“And then here you are, finding me again, but instead of the despondent girl that looked to me for love and attention I’m told you’re leading that misfit bunch and that you. Moved. On.” Minerva’s words were like ice cold daggers in Violet's heart. The implications in her voice were clear. Violet had willingly replaced her.

“I mourned you for an entire year!” Violet countered. “When I learned you might still be alive I didn’t know what to feel anymore. I was afraid you wouldn’t be the same girl I loved... I was right.” Violet said. The words burned Minerva. Feelings she thought she repressed bubbled in her throat in response. How could Violet ever say something like that? The only thing that changed in Minerva was her realization that Marlon was never going to be a proper leader. The Delta would keep everyone safe!

“You gave up on me. Pretended to love that dumb bitch just so you could feel again.”

“No, Minerva,” Violet stilled and stared dead at Minerva, “You gave up on us. On Sophie!” and with that, the match was struck and the fuse was lit. Minerva launched herself at Violet and grappled her to the ground. The two rolled around across the wooden bridge clawing and punching at each over. The groaning and the growling of the dead provided a deadly accompaniment to their fight as they stretched out their limbs across the truck.

Minerva found an opening and  hooked Violet in the jaw. Violet responded in kind with a kick to Minerva’s ribs. She never wanted to fight her like this but her hand was forced and she was not going to die here when she still didn’t know if Clementine had gotten everyone home safe and sound. That determination and will to live burned like a furnace in Violets heart. With her own opening found, she launched Minerva off of her and clambered to her feet. Somehow in the scuffle, Minerva’s gun had been kicked around enough that Violet had found herself right next to it. Violet turned to see Minerva getting up, having found her fire axe and getting ready to bring it down on her blonde ex.

Violet acted without thinking. She dove to the ground and grabbed the pistol. She whipped around and fired a single shot. The fuse burned into the powder-keg, and the explosion was realized as a bullet that tore through Minerva's abdomen. In shock, Minerva dropped the fire axe, the tool turned weapon falling to the ground with a clang. Violet’s eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Dropping the gun with shaky hands she slowly got back to her feet.

Minerva was struggling to stay upright, clutching at the bleeding wound in her gut and trembling. Hey eyes locked with violet’s for a moment while she continued to falter and Violet saw true fear staring back at her. All the traces of Minerva were fading. In the briefest of moments, Violet saw Minnie again. She was going to be sick.

“V-Vi-” Minerva extended one hand, shivering and afraid towards Violet, and finally hit her wall in her backwards stumble. The truck. The truck acting as a barricade between the two girls and about 50 undead monsters. One of the Walkers latched onto Minerva’s shoulder and sank it’s teeth into her flesh. Minerva’s shrill scream deafened any other noises. “Fuck! No, Violet, please help me! Help!”

Violet stood there, watching as the walkers tore into Minerva and listening to Minerva cry out in pain and fear. There was panic in her voice like Violet had never heard but it was too late now. Minerva died after being bitten once, now she would be devoured.

“Please, god, Violet!” Minerva pleaded. “No, don’t let them kill me, Please!” She was crying, but Violet forced herself to tune it out. She snatched the fallen Fire axe and turned for the gap in the bridge with tears in her eyes. Minerva’s dying screams continued to plague Violet as she leapt across the gap and just kept running. The herd was going to close in and Violet only thought about running back home. Back to Castle Violet where everyone was waiting for her.

She refused to look back.

* * *

 

**_Two weeks later_ **

Violet stood in fishing shack nearby the home with her namesake. There was a crispness to the air that seemed to be more common in the mornings. Winter was coming, Violet assumed. She was alone for the moment, being able to get up and away from everyone else before anyone even really woke up. Across from her was a carving of a heart with the inscription “V + M” in its center.

This was the place Violet and Minnie first kissed. They solidified their relationship by using Violet’s old pocket knife to etch their love into the wooden hut. When everyone thought the twins were dead, it brought so much oppressive sadness for Violet to even glance at it. Now the sight of it only brought anger and pain.

Violet clenched her Cleaver in her hand and glared harder at the stupid piece of wood written by a young and stupid version of herself.

 _‘Was she always like that? Did The Delta make Minerva a monster or did they give her the freedom to embrace who she really was?’_ Violet’s mind wandered. She thought of every interaction she had with Minerva. From the subtle and overt flirting, to the times Minerva was angry or sad, to the conversations they had about everything and nothing. Violet realized there had always been two of them. Minnie, the sweet but broken girl that could barely fight a walker, and Minerva, the cold and hardened survivor that would do anything to keep herself alive.

When the two were pitted against one another, Minerva had triumphed. Minnie was dead the day she was traded to The Delta.

It filled Violet with rage. There really was nothing left of Minnie in there. But, Violet supposed, there wasn’t really much left of that Violet either. They both died a long time ago and were just living it out in slow motion. Both of the girls that carved out that stupid heart were dead. It stood now as just a memory, a mockery of two foolish little girls clinging to one another for warmth in a cold, dead world.

Violet let out her frustrations and swung her cleaver wildly at the carving. She had intended to scratch it out but obliterating it and the wood it was carved into worked just as well. The noise must have been incredibly loud because the door to the shack swung open with force.

“Violet are you-” Clementine began, eyes shifting from worry to confusion as she saw Violet now standing straight. Violet didn’t bother to hide the destroyed wood where her promise with minerva once was. She started walking towards Clementine and the exit of the shack with relaxed shoulders and a small smile.

“I’m ok now.” Violet assured. Clementine nodded and the two exited the fishing shack together.

“Clem, Violet, check it out!” AJ yelled as he ran up to the duo. “I caught a bunch of fish!” He proudly swung around a bucket full of dead fish. A trophy of a hard day’s work.

“Nice work goofball.” Violet said, happily patting the now pouting 6 year old's head.

“Not you too! Cleeeeeeem!” AJ whined. Now Violet was calling him that dumb nickname, would everyone else start teasing him too? Clementine and Violet laughed while the young boy smouldered in his tantrum.

“Come on, AJ, let’s just go show Omar how many fish you caught.” Clementine said, ushering the small boy back towards home.

“I’m gonna beat Tenn, Louis, and Aasim home! I bet I caught more fish than they did rabbits!” AJ proclaimed happily. He excitedly ran ahead, eager to be praised for his hard work in gathering food for the night.

Violet and Clementine followed behind at their own pace. They each wanted to savor their time together and the quiet of the woods around them. Violet smiled, and linked her hand with Clementine’s. Clementine leaned in and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek and Violet’s heart swelled with love. Real love; not whatever she had felt with Minerva. What she and Clementine shared was real and tough enough to survive the worst of the worst.

Violet felt loved, she felt safer with Clementine by her side than she ever had before. Most importantly, however, Violet was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me how you felt in the comments below. I'll see you all in either Save Me Some Sugar chapter 3 or Worse Than Walkers chapter 3, whichever comes first.


End file.
